The warmth in his eyes
by ladyknightlioness
Summary: One shot Slash, BL, yaoi, MM. Get it?]] Micheal always wondered about Amon, about his quiet gaze, and silence, and how, when he spoke, one word could mean a thousand things. One afternoon, while pondering if it is all worth it...he finally sees the warmth


OK. PEOPLE. THIS IS SLASH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DONT READ. I WILL NOT ACCEPT FLAMES ABOUT SLASH.

I HAVE WARNED YOU.

...By the way, this is a one-shot. Enjoy. :p

* * *

The warmth in his eyes. 

By LadyKnightLioness

The flickering monitor provided the only light in the entire office. The faint yet unmistakable buzz of the harddrive was soothing, providing quite the mediative atmosphere. The flashing data spewing onto the screen almost seemed to stretch into infinity. A repetitive pattern, mind numbing, automatic and the only thing that kept him awake.

The office was cold, the night breeze had slithered through the few slits in the windows of the office and Micheal shivered because of it. His stomach gurgled, pleading for food, but Micheal didn't have the right to show mercy. He didn't even have the right to travel out of the building. He glanced at the digital watch that the office had given him and sighed. It was 10:30. Robin should have come and done her round with coffee and donhuts, but for some reason he had been forgotten. It wasnt a surprise, she was bound to forget about him eventually. Micheal was data. He was always there, ready to give information, ready to be stored away untill he was needed again. Though, Robin had almost seemed to actually..well..like him. Somehow he had a connection with her, although he would never admit it. He just didnt work that way. He did sometimes feel a bit guilty, as Robin was so resilient and put up with his..well, him. Maybe it would be nice to have a.. well, a friend.

The STNJ members were generally good to him, but he just couldn't help but feel used. Doujima treated him like he was too intellectual to be included, almost as if he were a smart joke. was quite nice if a bit cold and Amon... Amon was..well...

The thing was he didnt really know what Amon thought of him. All he knew was that everytime Amon walked by he couldn't help but blush and avert his gaze. His computer usually covered for his sudden burst of shyness, as most of the times Amon appeared it was to check the database. He would just concentrate on that cool and calming screen and everything would be alright. He guessed Amon treated him like everyone else...but then why did Micheal act like that around him? Didn't Amon 'use' him, just like everyone else?

Micheal had come up with a theory. He was in love.

As Doujima had discovered, Micheal wasn't dumb. He had figured out at an early age that he was gay. Amon was tall, buff and mysterious. He had dark eyes which spoke of sad memories and burned with the need for warmth. Micheal would gladly give that warmth and more. Amon was quiet but he could say a million things with just one word. Just to think of those eyes lighting up and burning...for micheal, and just to think that one word, whispered into Micheal's ear could mean so many delicious things. Just to think, and wish. That was all it would ever be. Micheal had learned that Amon had no feelings for him.

Micheal had also learned from an early age that you could never get what you wanted the most. Whether it be the newest graphics card, money, freedom, or love.

Micheal sighed at the screen before leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes. There was no point thinking about these things, they only made him sad and tired, which were things he shouldn't need to feel.

Micheal shifted in the chair, trying to get himself comfortable. He paused for a second. There had been a shuffling noise. Yet another rat infestation, most likely. He relaxed and took of his glasses, placing them on the desk in front of him. Yet another faint shuffling sound, and then...sliding. His chair was moving!

He gasped, opened his eyes and then swore. He had left his glasses on the desk! He could hardly see!

Someone chuckled lightly and then he felt the chair stop moving. The chair had hit the wall. A tall blurry figure appeared before him, wearing dark clothes, with long dark hair...AMON, and he was moving closer and closer..and...

Silky lips brushed against his in a sweet kiss.

He felt himself being pulled from the chair into a strong embrace. Amon kissed him hard and he could do nothing but let him do so, and well, kiss him back. So Micheal pressed his lips against Amon's, wrapping his arms around his neck and moaning at the thought, the thought that he was kissing Amon. Amon was kissing him. They were kissing each other.

Amon nibbled at Micheal's bottom lip and Micheal gasped, giving Amon access. Amon explored his mouth, running his tongue over Micheals teeth and making Micheal groan delightfully. Amon pulled away, making Micheal whimper, but soon attached his mouth to Micheal's neck, nibbling, sucking and tracing patterns with his very apt tongue.

Micheal pulled at Amon's shirt, surprised to find that it was buttoned, Amon never wore buttoned shirts, but it was good... Micheal grabbed the two sides of the shirt and pulled. Buttons fell with a pop against the floor and Micheal was presented with a pale toned chest. Amon stopped his ministrations on his neck, looked down into Micheal's eyes and smiled. Micheal felt his heart throb with the beauty of that smile. The way it lit up his face, and the way it was secretive, as if it belonged to Micheal and Micheal only. The smile held promise, and the thought of what was to come. Micheal smiled back and then leaned forward to kiss Amon's chest, risking a cheeky grin and just catching the shock on Amon's face.

Micheal gasped at the wonderfull smooth skin before him. He couldn't help but trace the muscles and explore with kisses. Slow wet kisses, leading down, down and down...

Micheal ran a finger along Amon's waistline before looking up to Amon and tilting his head to the side. He felt so adventurous, he felt so heated and he felt so..in love. He smiled yet again at Amon, shivering slightly at the lust in his eyes. Those eyes had never been so warm.

"Micheal."

Micheal gasped. Amon had spoke. A deep melody full of want and promise. One word, just one word... to make new memories, to filll those eyes with laughter, to know that they belonged to each other and to know..that it was truely love.

The end

For full version, with...''hot mansex''...please email moi and I mean EMAIL...not Private Message or such. I will only accept requests by email. My email is on my profile page. Be warned, the "Mansex" is not that great, as I am not the best when it comes to writing lemons. So, if you do decide to read it, please give me some pointers and such, so I can improve.

Thank-you.


End file.
